


Planetarium

by Writing-The-Ghostbusters (writingfanfic)



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, F/M, First Dates, Nerdiness, planetarium - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Ghostbusters
Summary: For the prompt: 'Egon x reader where Egon tries to act romantic and flirty when on a date with the reader but fails (in a cute way)'Adorable baby on adorable date.





	Planetarium

“So…”

You look around the planetarium, and Egon looks at you.

“I’m sorry. I theorised that this combined the romantic nature of ‘a night under the stars’ with the chance to actually do something educational. Covering both bases, metaphorically speaking.”

“It’s very sweet,” you smile, and lean your head against him. “What’s that in the middle?”

“An orrery designed to show the orbit of the moon around the Earth,” he says, with no smugness or condescension. You love that – that if you don’t know something, he doesn’t see stupidity, he merely sees willingness to learn. That’s part of the reason you’re attracted to him, you think, soppily, and he smiles at you. “If you’d like to, afterwards, we can go and see how it works. The director here is a friend of mine.”

“I am surprised,” you tease, squeezing his hand, and he smiles at you.

“Uh… are you aware that from here your eyes provide a perfect reflection of Canis Major?” he says, and you roll your eyes, grinning. “Was… uh, was that unwelcome?”

“No, just very dorky.” You look around. “I have nothing. I know… Orion? Maybe my star sign…” He smiles at you.

“Are you aware its directly above your head?” You look up, and smile. “I mean, assuming you don’t follow the theory that Ophiuchus is an astrological feature. The makers of this planetarium don’t seem to have…”

“How did you know my star sign?” you ask, and he pauses for a moment, eyes wide.

“Uh… personnel files. As they’re of relevance to our work-”

“Are we compatible, Dr. Spengler?” you ask, a little more flirty than was intended, and you have the pleasure of seeing him go as red as a fire-truck before clearing his throat. “I can tell you my moon sign-”

“I have your entire natal chart in the files. Don’t make me draw your attention to how few square aspects we share.” He winks at you, and you grin, prodding him with your foot gently. “Okay. Can I try again to be romantic?”

“You get a few tries. Nothing so far has made me cringe,” you say, charitably, and he raises an eyebrow.

“What were you expecting?”

“Well… I don’t know.” Now it’s your turn to go red, and he grins, squeezing your hand. “I guess… just… more awkwardness. From both of us.” You shrug, and look at your feet. “I should probably try to say something romantic to you.”

“You’re welcome to try.”

“I don’t know.”

“I was going to try ‘your eyes are like nebulae’ but it felt a little overplayed.”

“Because stars are born there?” you ask, and he nods.

“I appreciate you being able to keep up with me.”

“Dr. Spengler, nobody can keep up with you, except maybe the other Ghostbusters. I’ll settle for limping along a few feet behind.” He smiles, and then leans over, kissing your forehead gently.

“Perhaps the reason nobody can keep up with some people is because they refuse to allow others to catch up,” he muses, and you grin.

“I think that’s the most romantic thing you’ve said today.”

“Good, because the next stop would be a dozen red roses – which, according to ancient Greek symbolism, were connected to the goddess Aphrodite. And I don’t want to draw any comparisons, but-”

“Please don’t ‘to the fairest’ me,” you grimace, and he beams.

“You can keep up!”


End file.
